


The Vilri

by Frostbuny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All sorts of creatures, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Asexual Characters, Fluff, It gets really serious, POV Alternating, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Wings, Wolves, dragon people, lots of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbuny/pseuds/Frostbuny
Summary: They were creatures from all over the Vilri. They came from different roots, different cultures, different bloodlines. When the Mo'Ri, the force that governs the realm, begins to instill laws and regulations that put their way of life at risk, they must come together to defeat the greater evil. The high class, the leaders, the outcasts.Sacrifices, love, pain, defeat. They must overcome it all.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This au is based off of my own personal writing~~! There are lots of terms and such that will be explained as the story flows (I hope~).
> 
> Everyone's perspective is covered in /separate/ stories within every chapter. So its kinda like four stories in one XD I plan for this to be really long, so stick around for the long run? 
> 
> Not to mention I love Haikyuu, but never wrote a fic for it? And that was no good. So. My first work in this fandom?
> 
> I hope you enjoy~~

    Yamaguchi awoke to someone gently shaking his arm. His eyes blinked open, and they focused on his friend’s excited smile. “Tadashi, come on!” Terushima whispered the words, but he still managed to say them with excitement. “We’re going _today_.”

    Yamaguchi was equally as excited for the day, but he was still groggy. He rolled out of the pile of large leaves he slept in every night; the tips were starting to turn colors, so he would need to get newer leaves soon. _I hate replacing them_ . If all worked out that day, he would not see his bed for a while. His gaze drifted along the wooden platform they currently resided on, snuggled along the giant branches of the _firerot_ trees. The wood was a soft shade of orange, and the tree itself was so large that the only light source of the village was the various torches and lanterns lining the bridges and ladders. His platform was like all the other platforms of his people; swept, barely decorated, with a leaf bed pushed to the center. There was not much to miss, but he still felt a sharp sadness at the thought of leaving his home.

    Terushima was bouncing from one leg to another. He had already replaced his traditional cloths with what seemed to be _mortal_ clothes. “What...are you wearing?” Yamaguchi let his thin finger trail over the clothing his friend wore.

    “You have to wear it, too!” Terushima pointed at the outfit that laid at the foot of Yamaguchi’s bed. He recognized the articles as a long sleeve shirt and pants. Their technical names were beyond him. Yamaguchi looked down at himself; true to Dratolna fashion, he wore a skirt around his waist and a sash around his shoulder. The Dratolnas were a species that preferred to wear the bare minimum. _With good reason_. He could see the iridescent green scales crawling up his sides. He had some wrapped around his thighs and ankles as well; majority of them crawled along his shoulders and down his arms.

    Dratolnas were born from dragons. Due to this, they are one of the oldest species in the Realms. Maybe it was due to that age old wisdom that the Dratolnas stayed away in their forest and refused to interact with anyone else. They had their own hierarchy here - their own social classes. The Dratolna species were untouchable even to the government that rules over the realms.

    Except, the royal Dratolna family decided to let a select few of their youths from Yamaguchi’s village attend classes on the other creatures and cultures within the _Vilri_. Yamaguchi and Terushima were two of the ten that were chosen. Terushima was one of the smartest people he knew; he began studying on his own at a young age, all in secret. His family was not the richest, and they did not have many scales on their body. This lead to the teachers rejecting Terushima. Being his best friend, Yamaguchi took it upon himself - when they were only kids - to teach his best friend alone. Terushima was now even smarter than Yamaguchi himself.

    With a final glance at his body, Yamaguchi became fearful he was only chosen because of his social standing. Dratolnas born with bodies covered in scales were considered high class. Yamaguchi and his family were all blessed with a plethora of scales. The village doted on them; Yamaguchi wished it were not the case. Someone of a higher intellect should have been chosen. He felt guilty for taking away another young Dratolnas chance.

    He stripped out of what little he had on and changed into the more foreign clothing. All his scales were covered; even his ankles were hidden by the socks and shoes he had to wear. “This feels dumb,” Yamaguchi voiced his thoughts. Terushima snorted, putting his arm around his friend’s shoulder.

    “Which is exactly why we don’t wear it here!” he said. Yamaguchi found himself smiling; Terushima was book smart, but his sense of humor was more than a little childish. The duo left his room on the high branch, and they hopped along the many bridges that connected platforms. They slid down the ladders scattered about, taking care not to knock over anything in the shops they landed in. The Firerot Forest village they lived in was not that big; they were situated almost on the outskirts of the forest. News always reached them last, and the families that resided here have been in this village for generations. The same shops were run by the same family, and those shops always sold the same thing. There was never any change.

    Many of the residents greeted them as they sped their way through; some of the elderly gave them upturned expressions at their clothing. _Without our scales showing, we’re beneath even the lowest class._

    They made it to the lower branches just as the other remaining students did. All ten of them greeted their teacher, and she smiled back to each of them. The entire group, including the teacher, was dressed in the appropriate attire. It made Yamaguchi feel strange to see everyone so heavily covered up. He had never wore so much in his life.

    “Now, I know all of you are very intelligent. I know you all know what is beneath the Forest, but please be careful. Stay close to each other until we reach the camping site,” she reminded them. Yamaguchi nodded, his pinky sliding into Terushima’s. They finished climbing off the final few branches until they reached the ground.

    The ground beneath the Firerot Forest trees belonged to their lower class. It was full of the citizens that were born without scales - or the outcasts. Yamaguchi shivered as they made their way down the dirt path leading deeper into the forest. It was dangerous on the ground. He could see some of the residents in their tents or leaning against trees; their eyes watched them with quiet curiosity as the group made their exit. Terushima stood closer to him than usual, and Yamaguchi never appreciated him more.

    They walked down the path for hours, taking breaks whenever necessary, but their destination felt farther and farther away. Terushima kept him optimistic by talking about all the things he was excited for. “Nokjins. _Rujins_ , Tadashi. Our- our- _ancestral cousins_ . We come from the same place! Agh, I can’t wait to learn more about them,” Terushima put his arm back over Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “And- and- _Ur’Wans!_ And _Rogurs!_ So many species we would have never learned about in the village.”

    “I'm sure it'll be exciting,” he answered, leaning into his friend's side. The group finally reached the camping site, and they set up for the night; Yamaguchi knew that they were going to have to set up another camp the next night because it was impossible for them to walk the entire way in one day, but he actually had no clue where their final destination was. He slept tucked beneath Terushima’s chin, stealing as much warmth from his friend as possible. The air at the ground of the forest was much cooler than he expected. The tall, gigantic trees kept the heat locked in place. He never realized it was not a thing experienced everywhere.

    When he awoke, Terushima was no longer with him. Yamaguchi felt panic run through him, and he quickly began to search his surroundings. Off to the side, he could feel heat radiating. He stood and turned to face the source.

    Terushima's body was tense, his hands orange with heat. In front of him stood an older woman; she wore cloth that covered nothing, and her scale-less skin was clear to see. She carried a sharp knife in her hand, and a wicked smile on her lips.

    “You're in my territory, _Dreeg._ Scales have no place down here,” she said, raising the knife higher.

    “Don’t you hear yourself? I'm a _scaled Dreeg_ . You listen to _me_ . Drop your weapon and leave,” Terushima's voice was commanding. The voice of a _Dreeg_. Fire began to lick around his closed fists; he was furious.

    “Those rules don't apply down here, you fucking piece of-” she lunged forward with her knife, but Terushima was quicker to swipe at her with his blazing hands. Her clothes caught fire immediately, and she staggered back with pained screams. Yamaguchi flinched at the sight, disgust at her blistering skin rolling through him. Yamaguchi dashed forth and flicked his worst wrists in her direction; being born a _Rong_ , Yamaguchi had the ability to pull the flames off her body and towards himself. The fire, very clunkily because he never practiced this much before, floated off her body and wavered in the air beside her. Her skin was heavily destroyed, but at least she was not dead. Fear filled her face as she ran away from them. Yamaguchi directed the flames to the closest tree, and watched as the wood absorbed it. _Firerot trees. They make the fire rot. Destroy its magic, and make it disappear_. It's a sight Yamaguchi rarely sees happen first hand.

    Terushima turned to face him, his eyes trained on his hands. “I-I was so scared, Tadashi. I didn't know- I could have _killed her_ ,” Terushima broke into tears, and Yamaguchi pulled him into an embrace. Terushima was easily comforted through physical touch; after years of being close friends, Yamaguchi knew just how to handle the other. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks, being mindful of the freshly shaved area on the back of his head.

    Their friendship wasn't conventional. _Dreegs_ and _Rongs_ could not be friends without society expecting _things_ from them. _Relationship things_ , specifically. Yamaguchi and Terushima never thought that way of one another, but society had other plans. “For now, let's go back to sleep. We have a long walk tomorrow,” Yamaguchi said. The other nodded, and they slipped back into their positions from earlier.

    The last thing he saw was their teacher watching them with narrowed eyes.

**~OoO~**

    Iwaizumi always knew, from birth, he would take over as leader of his pack. He had been groomed for it since day one. He was taught to be diplomatic, strategic, and nurturing. He was the symbol of strength, but he was also a symbol of comfort. His people would look to him when they needed guidance, and he would happily lead them to success. Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to be the leader of his pack.

    Except, he was committing two of the biggest taboos of his people.

    For generations, there was a set of laws that applied to the wolves, the _rujin_ . He abided by them loyally his entire life. That was, until, a specific silver rujin showed up in his life. It was written in the laws that bronze rujin wolves and silver rujin wolves could not - under _any_ circumstance - mate. It would breed a copper rujin wolf, and copper rujins were highly dangerous. They had the intelligence of a silver and the brute strength of a bronze. There has never been a copper rujin in existence that did not attempt to kill all in its path.

    Iwaizumi knew better than to actually _mate_ with a silver, but his people's ideals were outdated. He'd lose his upcoming position as leader if they catch him so much as standing too close to a silver. His relationship was _dangerous_ , and he could not risk being found out.

    “Iwa-chan is so busy these days~,” a playful voice entered his study. The room was all wooden; the entire house made of wood. It better allowed scents to flow easier so they could know who was entering and when. In this case, it was a mystery how Oikawa was so capable of masking his scent. The desk he sat at was wooden, the bed’s frame - over in the opposite corner of the room - was wooden, and the dresser he stored his clothes in was wooden.

    Other residents of his town were allowed to have whatever material they pleased in their homes, but this was the house of the head of the pack. They needed to be alert and aware at all times. The town was small, with very few homes. The paths were made with flat stones, and the town was in the center of woods. They were not too far away from civilization; his pack would sometimes run over to the neighboring city. It was run by Xiakav, and they were always happy to assist his pack. He would need to run over there himself, soon, to discuss his upcoming position and request assistance when his father steps down.

    Iwaizumi sighed as he stopped writing in his journal and turned to face the intruder. Oikawa looked elegant as always. He was tall and intimidating; many would mistake him for a bronze. Oikawa was, however, a silver rujin. He was born naturally smart, and he had observational skills that many of the other rujins lacked. He was all muscle and a pretty face. Oikawa was a rujin many admired; they did not know the real Oikawa. He was sneaky, and he was quick on his feet. No one kept a secret better than Oikawa.

    “You know you could get in trouble for coming in here. If anyone scented you-”

    “This isn't my first time sneaking in. Calm down,” Oikawa tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear before approaching Iwaizumi. His pale fingers trailed along his cheek before he cupped it, leaning down so that their foreheads touched. They were so close Iwaizumi could feel his breath; it was gross, but the proximity did things to his heart. “I missed you, Iwa-chan. You've been _so_ busy.”

    His words were soft, and Iwaizumi knew what he was saying was true. It was rare Oikawa spoke from his heart. Iwaizumi searched the silver rujin's eyes; the warm caramel seemed to be filled with yearning. The bronze smiled, touching his nose to the other's. “I've missed you too,” he answered. Oikawa's lips on his own felt warm and familiar. Iwaizumi missed being close to him. Taking over as leader has left him no time to be alone; how Oikawa knew he was alone at that moment was beyond him, but he was never more appreciative of his lover.

    Iwaizumi buried his face in the silver's neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled like sweat and pastries; salty and sweet. Oikawa's arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him closer. “Watch out,” he said, laughing quietly. “It's not a smart idea to smell like me.”

    “I already do. I always have,” he responded. Oikawa's thin fingers carded through his hair, sending shivers down his skin. The room was hot, and their touching skin made him hotter. He hated it, but he was willing to burn if it meant he could stay in his arms. Oikawa crawled into his lap on the chair, bringing their bodies even closer. Iwaizumi took it as _If you smell like me already, then it should be fine for me to be closer_. His arms held onto Oikawa's waste tightly, heart pounding at Oikawa's sigh of contentment. It was dangerous; being this close was dangerous.

    Iwaizumi could not stop himself. He kissed along Oikawa's neck lazily, tasting the salty sweat and oils of his scent. _Tasting it_ , even though he knew he shouldn't. Oikawa kept playing with his hair, though, and he found confidence in every tug. His teeth scratched lightly at the area his scent was strongest, and Oikawa's quiet gasp made his blood pump faster. “Iwa-chan,” he breathed. It was a warning and a plead. Iwaizumi was going insane. He pulled his face away from the silver's neck, taking a breath he did not know he needed. Oikawa's hands dropped from his hair as soon as knocks sounded on the door.

    Oikawa removed himself from Iwaizumi's lap, moving to the side of the room that was out of the door’s line of view. The house was wooden, so there was no real reason to sneak off. Whoever was outside was sure to already smell him. The bronze opened it a crack to see who it was, but he already knew from the scent. It was familiar - strawberries and silk. “Have you seen Oik- oh,” Hanamaki cut himself off, eyes widening as he no doubt smelled the silver all over the bronze. “Iwaiz-”

    “Don't. Don't say it,” Iwaizumi's hand curled into a fist as his expression darkened. “I know. I _know_ , alright?”

    Hanamaki sighed, pushing the door open all the way and stepping inside. He shut it with a subtle _click_ . Oikawa was sitting on Iwaizumi's bed, now, tapping his fingers on the blanket. Hanamaki sat beside him, his eyes slightly narrowed. “What if it hadn't been me? What if it was Kindaichi? Or- worse- _your father_?”

    “I said _I know_. We weren't thinking,” Iwaizumi said. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall closest to them. Oikawa was biting his lip so hard he was sure the silver was bleeding. He hated that they had to live like this. He hated that if they wanted to love, they needed to be in constant fear. The longer they went without seeing each other, the harder it was to remember they were not allowed to touch in that way.

    Hanamaki stood with a start, his fingers reaching for his hair to pull it with an aggravated _Ugh_ . “I can't- I can't risk losing you two. If you get caught- _fuck_ , if you get caught, I'll have no one. _Fuck!_ ” He was now standing in front of Iwaizumi, weakly punching at his chest. Tears fell from his eyes, and his light bumps on the bronze’s chest were proof enough of how weak Hanamaki felt in that moment. Iwaizumi let him; he took every soft hit. It was frustrating to watch the other fall apart in front of him. In all actuality, Iwaizumi is not sure he has ever actually seen Hanamaki cry before. He grabbed the boy's fists to interrupt the gentle assault and instead pulled him into a hug. Makki completely broke instantly, sobbing loudly onto Iwaizumi's shoulder.

    Incidentally, this was the other taboo he was committing against his people.

    He patted Makki's head before kissing him right behind his ear. “I'll be more careful, I promise,” Iwaizumi whispered. Hanamaki pulled away so that he could hold onto Iwaizumi. Makki was taller than he was, as was Oikawa, so his face was always squished against their chests. He was fine with this; he could breathe their scent better, and he took that as a win.

    A small win. His people believed their leader should only keep one mate so that their offspring would not come from multiple partners. How Iwaizumi ended up committing two taboos was beyond him, but he would never consider leaving his relationship. Having multiple partners, one being a _silver_ , could have his people remove him from the pack entirely. If word got out, he could even be killed. It was _dangerous_.

    He felt another pair of arms wrap around them; Oikawa joined in on the embrace. When salty sweetness mingled with strawberry silk, Iwaizumi was reminded of why he was risking his life. He had never loved someone more than he loved the two holding him, and he was sure he would never find anyone he could love as much either. If he had to choose between them, he would still pick both. “Now I smell like both of you,” he said, attempting to lighten the mood. Hanamaki sighed, burying his nose into the bronze's hair.

    “I'm sorry,” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi knew he wasn't sorry at all.

**~OoO~**

    “Stay still,” Kageyama huffed, digging his thumb into Hinata's back. It was the small area right between his wings. The muscles there were often sore. It was not rare for them to help smooth out the kinks, but Kageyama was being exceptionally rough.

    “I can't help it, it hurts,” Hinata complained. The ravenette dug his thumb in again, and the ginger bent backward in a horrible attempt to escape the pain blooming across his skin. He turned and slapped Kageyama's hand away. “Never mind. I'll ask Daichi for help instead.”

    “It doesn't matter who does it, it'll hurt. That's what you get for overexerting yourself,” Tsukishima called from where he sat at the base of a tree nearby. Sugawara was rubbing the muscles between his back as well. He and Daichi were the head of their family, and Hinata respected both of them plenty. They were not related by blood, but all Ur’Wans who came together in a group considered each other family. In this case, Daichi and Sugawara were their parental-figures.

    Hinata could not remember when they found him. Ur'Wans were not like the other creatures in the Vilri. A parent would take care of a child until it was old enough to take care of itself. Then they let the kid fly on its own. The child would either stay in the family with their biological parents or search for a new one. In his case, his parents did not bother with raising him. According to Suga, he was abandoned in their nest as a small baby. Sugawara and Daichi were only kids themselves at the time, but - Suga gets so gushy when he tells this part - they knew that Hinata was going to be the first member of their family.

    They settled down by a small woods outside a Xiakav city. It was by a clean stream and a neighboring rujin pack kept any dangerous people far away. It was the safest place to start their family. The woods were sparse, and the green leaves on the trees stayed healthy even when it got cold. The branches were thick enough to support them all, and Sugawara told him that he felt it in his heart that this was the place for them. The others showed up when Hinata was still young. Yachi and Tsukishima were actually blood related. Hinata doesn't know much, but Daichi told him their older brother dropped them off and never came back. Tanaka and Saeko were also related. Hinata knew for a fact that they left the family they were originally with. He didn't know why. The others had similar stories. They probably had the most broken family in all of the _Vilri_ , but they had each other and that's all that mattered.

    The ginger jumped when he felt cold fingers touch his back, but he relaxed when he realized Kageyama was resuming his earlier movements. “He's right, idiot. You're always pushing yourself, stupid. You need to stop doing that, moron,” the ravenette said. His thumbs were being more gentle now, and Hinata found himself enjoying the feeling. He started using the heel of his hand to rub the area closer to his shoulders. The ginger sighed in contentment as the tension left his body. When Kageyama wasn't being harsh, his hands - thin, pretty, and nimble - could work any muscle into relaxing.

    “I know you all hate it, but we're resuming practice with the Rogurs tomorrow,” Daichi said as he approached the family. His wings were tucked in tight to his back, and he was wearing a shirt. Hinata took these as signs that he was just speaking to the Rogurs themselves. Hinata scrunched his nose at the idea of it. Shirts were beyond uncomfortable, and they were the worst to put on. Going out in public meant they needed to follow social norms, so they had no choice but to wear clothing when practicing outside of their corner of the forest.

    Kageyama stopped rubbing his back. Hinata chased the feeling, and leaned into the ravenette's chest. His wings were squished between them, but Kageyama's arms around his shoulders always sent shivers down his spine. Sugawara told him that this was something only couples did, and that he should not seek physical comfort from the ravenette unless he was serious about him. Hinata found that ridiculous; he did not take Kageyama as a joke. _Besides, Tanaka and Noya hug all the time and_ they're _not dating_.

    “I take it the girls are washing our clothes? I was wondering where they went,” Sugawara said. He stood up and ruffled Tsukishima's hair before wandering over to Daichi and kissing his cheek. Hinata scrunched his nose at this as well. He could _never_ do that with Kageyama; if that was part of being a couple, Hinata wanted nothing to do with it. _Gross_.

    As if they were summoned by the boy's words, the girls came into their view. All three of them carried baskets filled with clothing. Saeko was already wearing a shirt and shorts; she made it seem natural and easy. Pants Hinata could handle, but he wanted nothing to do with shirts. Ennoshita had also gone with them, and he was wearing pants. He placed his basket down at the foot of the biggest tree. The girls did the same. Yachi rushed over to Hinata and Kageyama as soon as she sat her basket down. Hinata pulled away from the boy so he could hug the blonde instead.

    She sighed as soon as his arms were around her. “I really don't want to wear that,” she said quietly. Hinata hummed in agreement. The hug was warm, and it always felt nice to have skin touch skin. Having a shirt between them would feel irritating. He released the girl and they both laughed at their fear of wearing clothes. Her pale skin was flushed pink, and Hinata thought she was beautiful. Clothing would have hid away the pretty color, and it was all the more reason to hate it.

    “Well, it's getting late. We'll worry about all this in the morning,” Sugawara spoke up. He started rushing everyone up the tree. One by one, all their wings unfolded. Asahi was the first to get his wings moving - he had the biggest wings of the entire family. They were a soft brown, faded into white at the ends. Nishanoya’s were a solid black, contrasting heavily with his ceramic skin. Tanaka and Saeko both had reddish brown feathers that reminded Hinata of the setting sun. Tsukishima was the next to fly up, pale yellow wings standing out in the dark night. Yachi smiled at Hinata before also jumping into the air and letting her wings carry her. Bright golden feathers shimmered and reflected the moon’s light.

    “I'll race you!” Hinata shouted, his pale orange wings opening to their full span.

    “No,” Daichi said as he forced the boy to tuck his wings back in. “You strained yourself today. I'm carrying you.”

    Hinata could barely say no before large white wings filled his vision. They had specks of silver around them, and the very top feathers were a soft gray. _Suga’s wings always take my breath away_. Said boy did not wait around before also flying away to the top of the tree. While Daichi was distracted by the sight, Hinata ran to hide behind Kageyama. The other boy glared at him, confusion written across his features. “K-Kageyama can carry me instead!”

    Daichi brought his attention back to the two boys in front of him. “Is there a reason you don't want me to?” Daichi sounded amused as he asked. Hinata shook his head, and Daichi seemed to have expected this response. He opened his wings, a brown with honey tones all around it. “Fine.”

    He flew off without hesitation. Kageyama flicked him on his head. “Ow!”

    “Why did you do that, idiot? Now I have to carry you,” Kageyama complained, but it felt pointless as he also opened his wings. These, along with Sugawara’s, never failed to leave him in awe. Dark blue, nearly black, fading into a richer blue at the tips. They had a glow to them wherever the moonlight touched them. There was the small, microscopic chance Hinata wanted Kageyama to carry him so he could see the wings up close.

    The taller boy pulled him close before picking him up, making sure to be mindful of his wings. Hinata liked having no space between him and Kageyama like this. He liked hiding his face on his neck, and he liked to feel the warmth of his skin against his. He had a bad sense of smell, but he knew exactly what Kageyama smelled like; no one else smelled like him, anyway. He laughed when the ravenette had a hard time flying correctly while holding the ginger in his arms. He laughed when he landed on the top branch badly, too.

    Everyone was already on their respectful branches. Yachi slept near Kiyoko, Daichi and Sugawara slept at the very top, and Kageyama slept on the branch directly above Hinata's. When the ginger got settled on his branch, the pretty, thin, nimble hand that dangled from the branch above him did not take him by surprise. It was habitual for him to reach up and intertwine their fingers together. While he could not sleep like that, he still enjoyed holding it until he had to subconsciously let go.

    He did not want the kissing part of dating, but he could enjoy this. Sugawara and Daichi got to share a nest since they were together; Hinata thought it would be nice to share a nest with Kageyama. Nests meant he and Kageyama were _doing_ things, though, and really hated that sex was a connotation of sharing a nest.

    “Go to bed, dumbass,” he heard the gruff voice above him.

    “One second,” Hinata said. He stood up in his spot and climbed up to Kageyama's branch. The ravenette gazed at him with wide eyes. The ginger almost lost all confidence, but he continued to crawl into Kageyama's side regardless; the branch was big enough for the both of them. It smelled like him, felt like him, looked like him with feathers caught between the twigs. “Could I sleep here tonight?”

    When the night passed and morning came, Hinata was grateful no one asked why he was curled up on Kageyama's side that morning with the ravenette's arms around him. However, he also found it suspicious. Sugawara made it very clear to him before that he should not seek physical comfort; Hinata thought for sure the white winged boy would scold him for not listening.

    Ur’Wan were not a species that cared for partners. Wolves and Dratolna had a million rules about who they chose for partners; Ur’Wan did not follow the same restrictions. The bird people were even given the stereotype of sleeping around. It was an unacknowledged fact within the _Vilri_ that Ur’Wans were the bottom of the social class. In Hinata's case, he and his family did not go anywhere near the schools because the students and teachers refused to interact with them.

    They were stereotyped as creatures who would screw anyone and everyone, but Hinata knew better than that. _In fact, only four of my friends are in a relationship_. Daichi had Sugawara, and Kiyoko had Saeko. Beyond this, none of his family were in any sort of intimate relationship.

    It was probably for this reason that Sugawara warned the younger boy. Falling into stereotypes was the last thing his species needed. Hinata was not dumb, against popular belief, and he was wise enough to take his peers’ advice to heart.

    When Kageyama was involved, his brain just did not work. “Let's go, moron. We have to go to the field,” the ravenette shook his shoulder. With a soft blush, Kageyama held his arms out. “Daichi said to carry you there.”

    Hinata's heart pounded in his ears as he allowed the other to pick him up. His dark blue wings slowly unfolded before he lept off the branch and let the wind carry him. Hinata was sure he'd never get used to the feeling.

**~OoO~**

    The wind around him was ice. It almost hurt as it spun around him. His fingers were numb as they directed the breeze. It was _not_ supposed to be this cold. Bokuto _knew_ something was wrong. He dropped his hand, and the wind stopped blowing at once. “It's no use, Akaashi,” he sighed, staring down at his toes. A warm hand touched his cheek, making his icy skin burn.

    “It shouldn't be that cold, Bokuto. I don't understand why you can't warm it,” the shorter said. His free hand took Bokuto's in his own. He touched all their fingers together. Warm wind started encircling them. It was hot, made his cold skin sting. Akaashi’s wind was always hot. He was the prime example of a Rogur. He was smart, and he could control his wind better than most.

    Bokuto could control his wind too. He was at the top of his class, and he was known for already taking on missions even though he was still in school. Bokuto's only problem was his wind's temperature.

    The Rogur took pride in their strength and ability. They all committed to be the best, to be _known_ . It was the end goal of every and all Rogur: to _never_ be forgotten. All powerful Rogur attend the Haven of Rog, a school specifically made for his kind. They practiced there and became stronger. They built a name for themselves. His society, while appearing to be glorious and fulfilling, was the strictest of them all. He has disgraced his people; the only thing allowing him to remain at the school is his strength and the reputation he made for himself. His wind was _cold_. Cold wind has no place in the Haven or in Rogur society at all. It was a fact amongst them. Cold wind equates a horrible, disgusting, unworthy Rogur.

    “You _know_ why it's so cold,” Bokuto said, his voice barely above a whisper. Akaashi released his hands to cup Bokuto's face. _Warm. Akaashi is always so warm._

    “I understand that, Bokuto. But there have been cases of people who have overcome it.”

    “I guess I'm not one of those people.”

    Akaashi’s delicate features hardened into a look of anguish. Bokuto knew why, but he did nothing to remedy it. Every Rogur in their Haven knew of Bokuto’s predicament. They knew that his wind was cold. They knew that he was emotionally unstable. If he can't fix his cold wind soon, he will be forced out of the Haven forever. It was on days like this that the rest of his group were to be participating in an activity with the Ur’Wan, but Bokuto would have to sit on the sidelines and watch. It left him yearning to use his magic as freely. It left him jealous that others were allowed to. It left him _insecure_ ; why isn't he like the others? _I want Akaashi's warmth._

    Bokuto carefully peeled Akaashi's fingers from his face, stretching his cheeks into the most realistic smile he could manage. “Hey! Stop looking at me like that, Agaashiiiii! Go with everyone else. I'll catch up.”

    “Bokuto-”

    “I'll be fine, Agaashiiii~! I don't know if you knew this, but I'm kinda a big deal. I can take care of myself.” He put his hands on his hips and held his head high enough to prove he was doing just fine. He felt a breeze ruffle his hair, and he knew that Akaashi was not completely okay with leaving. The younger did, eventually, and Bokuto let his fake smile drop. His arms dangled at his sides and he lifted his eyes to the sky.

    The Ur’Wans were arriving, flying in perfect formation. The sun filtered through their feathers, and Bokuto felt the envy boil in his stomach. Ur'Wans did not have to worry about their wind growing cold; they soared along the hot winds in the air. Bokuto took a deep breath, closing his eyes and summoning his wind once more. It was absolutely freezing. He let the currents slow to a stop.

    He took one final glance at Akaashi, at his beautiful features and burning wind. Then Bokuto walked away, dragging his feet through the clearing. The forest was not an ideal place for a Rogur. The trees got in the way of their wind, and the humid air of nature made their metallic uniforms uncomfortable. The Rogurs had to go to the forest to meet with the Ur’Wans, however, so they willingly suffered for the sake of practice.

    Bokuto was not required to come with them. His cold wind could do more harm than good, and no one wanted him to harm the Ur’Wans. He decided to take his leave and go elsewhere. The walk was long. He had to travel through the dense forest before he reached another clearing. This one led to a small town; this is where the Rogurs stayed when they practiced with the Ur'Wans. Bokuto comes here for other reasons.

    He walked up to the residence building the Rogurs stay in. With a bit of hesitance, he entered. The interior of the building was full of dark browns and gold. The furniture was all polished wood, and the lights were all candles. It was dark and shiny simultaneously; it was home to Bokuto. At the front desk was a young man. His honey blonde hair was cut short, and his amber eyes were bright and at attention. Yaku was not the tallest around, but his confidence made him look ten feet taller. “Ah. Bokuto. You're back early,” Yaku observed.

    “I'm not much help down there. It's best if I stay out of their way,” he said. Yaku nodded, opening the gate on the side of the front desk.

    “Well. You're always a help around here,” Yaku reminded him. Bokuto smiled at him as he made his way around the desk and through the door behind it. It was significantly darker in the back room. Bokuto had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes.

     _This is where I belong._ On the bed in a dark corner, Kenma was reading a book. His dark golden eyes glowed in the dark room, and Bokuto knew he was happy. Lev was doing inventory, glowering over the paperwork he was assigned to do. Kuroo was also working on paperwork, but he did not seem nearly as on edge as Lev.

    “Kou, would you mind passing me that stack of papers beside you?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto was wrong. Kuroo’s voice was strained and agitated. Whatever they were working on, it seemed very stressful. Bokuto picked up the stack and handed it to Kuroo. He finally glanced up from his work to look at the Rogur. “Kou! When did you get here?” The life seemed to have been returned to his friend.

    “I've been here for a while, Tets. You even talked to me,” Bokuto said, nodding at the stack of papers he brought over. Kuroo looked stricken with realization. He put everything on the table before standing up and pulling Bokuto into a hug.

    “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. Kuroo’s hugs were always tight and hard to breathe in. It was the kind of hug that made Bokuto feel loved and cherished, and he knew Kuroo was well aware of that fact. “The _Mo’Ri_ have been making a mess of things. The Xiakav are suffering because of it.”

    Kuroo’s voice was a deep rumble in Bokuto’s ear. It was familiar, and it was trustworthy. Bokuto knew befriending an entire horde of Xiakav was not the brightest idea, but he really did have full trust in Kuroo and his underlings. Just the same, Kuroo put full trust in Bokuto. It was dangerous for either of them to be around one another, but they forged a bond that could not be broken.

    Bokuto would take any risks necessary to remain by his friend’s side. Even if it meant being kicked out of the Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~~~!! I know a lot of stuff is confusing right now, but it will all make sense soon~~!!   
> For the basics:
> 
> * Dratolna - creatures descended from dragons  
> * Rujin - beings that can transform into wolves.  
> * Ur'Wan - beings born with wings  
> * Rujin - being born with the ability to manipulate wind.  
> * Vilri - the magic realm
> 
> Anything else that is unexplained is unexplained for a reason (^-^)
> 
> Thanks for reading! And leave a comment, I love hearing things from ya'll. Even something as small as a, "That's good." Or "It wasn't good." Small comments are just as appreciated, you silent readers~!
> 
> Love Fornever,  
> Frostbuny


	2. The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything begins. A shift occurs in everyone's life, but not all shifts are the same.

    The journey was a long and tiring one. Yamaguchi felt his body ache for the comforts of home. Sleeping on the dirt beneath the cold shade of the trees was not an ideal living arrangement for him. He was a high class _Rong_ . He was raised with luxuries that others in the Firerot Forest did not receive - Terushima being a prime example. Though he was a scaled _Dreeg_ , he did not have as many scales as the higher class in their village. This lead him to be treated a lot worse than was necessary. How the two became friends, how Yamaguchi was convinced to leave his cushiony life, was a memory he could not recall.

    Terushima was the one encouraging him the entire walk. He constantly kept an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, or looped their pinkies together. The closer they got to their destinations, the more they passed small towns on the lower branches of the trees. Yamaguchi was never aware that so many people lived so far below what he was used to. He was living a life of luxury while others were warding off the scaleless heathens that were only yards beneath them. These same people eyed Yamaguchi with disgust and judgement; he wanted to ask Terushima to stop being so physical, but asking that was asking for the impossible. He could handle the sneers if it meant his friend could find contentment.

    The towns got bigger the further they walked. They became more busy, and the people only became more judgemental. It took them several nights, but they finally reached their destination. Yamaguchi felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. They were approaching several large staircases and long ladders, climbing up the tallest trees in the forest. People, scaled, were scurrying along the ground level as if it did not belong to the outcasts. It was a giant city from the roots of the trees to the top layer of the branches. This was the heart of the Firerot Forest; this was where the Royal Family lived. All Yamaguchi could do is stare up at the bustling life that surrounded him.

    “We’re here,” their teacher announced, the awe in her voice present. With a quick look around, Yamaguchi could see that all his classmates were also staring. Even Terushima was in shock, his mouth hung open as his eyes sparkled with excitement. The teacher cleared her throat. “Ah. Well. We’ll be staying in the lower branches. They have spare rooms for our class.”

    She directed them further into the wooden city, leading them up a few ladders and along a bridge or two. The platform they were staying on was spacious and clean. Yamaguchi could tell it was well taken care of; he expected nothing less of a city the Royal Family lived within. There were various leaf beds scattered about, and a sitting area for their classes. While sleeping and living in the open was not uncommon for Dratolna, the trees did not offer much privacy, his hometown was one of the more conserved ones. They at least had leaf roofs over their platforms. In this case, Yamaguchi could assume the much taller trees here blocked out most of the sun and rain. It was safe to be out in the open without fear.

    At the head of every leaf bed was a tiny trunk with cloth atop of it. The teacher smiled at the students while gesturing to them. “The mortal clothing was to protect us on our journey. To hide our scales and keep nature from hurting us,” she explained. “Feel free to change back into our clothing.”

    It took no time at all for the students to claim their beds and begin changing. Yamaguchi snatched the two closest to the edge of the platform - where the best view of the city was. Terushima laughed as he approached him, already knowing Yamaguchi’s reasoning. They set their mortal clothes away in the chest and put on their traditional wraps. Yamaguchi was happy to be back in a skirt and sash. Terushima wore shorts with a worn out necklace across his chest. Yamaguchi always wondered where the necklace came from, but it was the one thing Terushima never shared with him.

    “I feel more comfortable when I can see your scales,” Terushima said, smiling at Yamaguchi. He felt a blush warm his cheeks as he looked down at himself. He felt better when he could see his own scales as well.

    They all gathered back where the teacher was standing. She had also changed into traditional clothing. “Since this is everyone’s first time here, We won’t begin classes until tomorrow. I’m giving you freedom to look around, but I expect you all here by nightfall. Understood?”

    Yamaguchi felt the excitement burning inside of him, and he started to get jitters standing still. He grabbed hold of Terushima’s wrist and pulled him along with him. It was a race against his classmates to make it to the bridge first. There were so many places to explore and discover; his heart was exploding from the anticipation.

    Lanterns and glowing lights lined the stores and walkways - the tall trees blocked out the sun, and they were near the ground level. The few lights strung about made the area more beautiful than anything Yamaguchi had ever seen. People walked around with golden and green scales shimmering from the lights. Yamaguchi felt like lower class; he did not have nearly as many scales as some of the people sliding past him. He could only imagine how Terushima was feeling.

    He looked behind him to see his friend. His gray eyes were sharply locked on a sight in front of him. Yamaguchi turned to see what he was looking at. On a large platform, many people stood to watch a man dancing with fire. The flames curled around him and spun in the air wherever his hands went. This was a strange sight; _Dreegs_ were able to summon fire to their body. They could create however much or little they pleased. However, a _Dreeg_ was not capable of directing or moving the fire anywhere. That was the job of a _Rong_ . With every powerful _Dreeg_ , an equally powerful _Rong_ was there to make use of the flames. Yamaguchi was also in awe watching the _Dreeg_ move the flames without fail. It would float just above his blonde mohawk but it never touched it. It whirled around his tan torso, and it ignited a sparkly blaze in his honey eyes. It was beautiful, but it was impossible.

    “How does he do it?” Terushima mumbled. His brow was slightly furrowed. Yamaguchi was worried he was thinking something dangerous.

    “H-hey, how about we go see what food there is?” Yamaguchi tried to steer him in the other direction. It took a moment of hesitance to pull his friend along with him. They did not go get food, like Yamaguchi suggested. Instead they stopped inside many small shops that sold luxury clothes or trinkets and goods from other parts of the _Vilri_. It ranged from books to figurines; Yamaguchi had never heard of half of the things that lined the shelves.

    After a while of joking about the strange items, Yamaguchi felt he had succeeded at distracting Terushima from whatever dark thoughts were plaguing him earlier. “Tadashi,” he said, jumping slightly where he stood. Yamaguchi gave him a questioning hum. “We don’t have any money for food.”

    Yamaguchi laughed behind his hand before pulling his friend back in the direction of their platform. They had gone up pretty far, but it was still nowhere close to the midpoint of the trees. Yamaguchi wondered if he would ever be able to reach the very top, to be able to see the residence of the Royal Family. Wishing for the impossible would get him nowhere, however, so he let those childish thoughts go.

    In the center of their platform was a short table set up for dining. A few of his classmates and his teacher were already sitting down and eating. The duo sat down with the others, situating themselves on the floor on their end of the table. After walking around the city full of chairs and tall tables, Yamaguchi nearly forget it was traditional to sit on the floor. He was growing too used to city life and he was only here for a few hours.

    Terushima picked at his food beside him. It looked like he barely ate anything. Yamaguchi rested his hand on his knee, giving him a gentle look. Terushima smiled at him, his tense shoulders relaxing. With a deep breath, he started to actually eat. Yamaguchi wanted to know what had his friend so stressed out.

    He started to think the entire trip was a bad idea. “You would tell me if something was bothering you, right?” Yamaguchi whispered to his friend. Terushima tensed up again. His hand clenched into a fist, his skin turning white from the strain. Then, he released it.

    “Would it be alright if we didn’t talk about it right now?” he said. His voice was so quiet Yamaguchi was barely able to pick up on it.

    With an equally quiet, secretive voice, Yamaguchi whispered back, “Okay.”

**~OoO~**

    It was a small gathering to wish the current head of the pack farewell. Iwaizumi’s father regarded him with a cold expression through the entire gathering. He was not sure if it was because of his father’s obvious disappointment in him or the fact that his lover’s scents still linger on him. He scrubbed at his skin for hours after their meeting, staying in the water for much longer than what would be deemed necessary.

    He kept his distance from everyone except for Hanamaki. It was safe to communicate with Hanamaki, he was only a snow rujin. If anything, it was encouraged for him to communicate with the snow. Oikawa watched him from far away, forcing a tiny smile whenever their eyes made contact. It broke Iwaizumi’s heart. He wanted to reach out to him more than anything. His father's sharp gaze kept him rooted to his spot.

    “We’re running out of time, so I would like to inform you on a few things,” his father spoke up. Iwaizumi straightened his posture and faced his father with as much respect as he could muster. “The _Mo’Ri_ have reduced the amount of rations being distributed to the different packs. This wouldn’t be a problem if they had not placed a restriction on hunting.”

    “What does that mean for us?” Iwaizumi asked. He ran the information through his head. _Are our people going to starve?_ Iwaizumi was only just recently starting to learn about all the things his father dealt with in private. How the pack got their food, their clothes, their resources. Everything was thoroughly controlled by the _Mo’Ri._ Any restrictions on what little they already have would disrupt the delicate balance within the _Vilri_.

    “It means,” he started, a stern expression falling over his face as he gazed at Hanamaki from the corner of his eye, “you can’t play around anymore. I need you to get serious and start considering what’s best for the pack as a whole.”

    Kids ran around the small town, laughing and playing. The elders were in their rujin forms, lazily napping on the porches of their homes. Some of the other pack members were also in their rujin forms, playing chase between the trees or nipping at the kids heels. The ones who maintained their human forms were eating the food provided or chatting with friends. This was his pack. The silvers, the bronzes, the goldens, the snows. All types of rujins could find sanctuary within the pack, and Iwaizumi treated them all as equals.

    He glanced at Hanamaki, gently braiding a young girl’s hair. His smile was small, and his porcelain skin had a pink glow to it. Iwaizumi loved him. He was _not_ playing around with him, as his father inferred. It made his blood boil. “What I do outside of pack matters will not affect my performance as leader, father,” he told the man. His father turned his nose up at him, a sneer tugging at his face. Iwaizumi stepped away from the older man, going to stand beside the snow. He ran his fingers through the strawberry locks, smiling when Hanamaki leaned into the touch.

    “Watch out there, Hajime. Your father is watching,” Hanamaki said as he stood from his squatting position. The little girl whose hair he was working on ran away to join her friends. Hanamaki was beautiful when he was happy; his pink lips were always smiling, and his soft eyes held nothing but love for all he gazed at. Iwaizumi did not care if his father was watching. Being near Hanamaki was not dangerous, and he wanted to enjoy the normalcy for as long as he could.

    “We’re not doing anything that would enrage him. He’ll be fine,” Iwaizumi huffed. Hanamaki laughed before the smile left his face.

    “I think I’ll join Oikawa,” he mumbled. He scratched at the back of his head; Hanamaki did this whenever he was uncomfortable or nervous, and Iwaizumi hated that he felt that way about joining Oikawa. He felt sadness course through his blood; they could never be happy. “I would love to keep you company, and I hate to leave you alone. But. He’s all by himself over there.”

    “Go ahead,” he said, feeling his heart drop. Hanamaki gave him a final smile, fingers twitching to reach out to Iwaizumi but restraining themselves, before going over to where Oikawa stood by himself. The silver rujin was gazing at the crowd with hollow eyes. His lips were pulled into a small frown, and he stood off to the side of the crowd. Oikawa met his gaze, and his sad eyes looked away before Iwaizumi could get a really good look at him. He felt tension eat away at his nerves. Something was on Oikawa's mind, and it physically hurt him that he could not go over and comfort him.

    He returned to his father’s side and continued to discuss business. His father did not mention his personal life again; he was both relieved and worried. His father was not one to remain silent on issues that bothered him; Iwaizumi wished he could see what he was thinking. If it involved anything involving his two lovers, Iwaizumi was sure he would leave the pack before anything bad could happen. He thought about that a lot: running away and taking his lovers with him. It was cowardly, but at least they would be happy. He glanced over at Oikawa again. Makki was running his fingers through his hair, saying things that made Oikawa look happy. He wanted to be over there as well, to comfort his lovers. He forced his eyes away before anyone could grow suspicious. He had to remind himself constantly of _why_ he could not go over there.

    Night crawled over the small village, and it was time to wish his father farewell. He was going to the _Mo’Ri_ to discuss the food shortage. Iwaizumi could only hope he comes back with good news. He can't let his people starve; he planned to make a trip to the Xiakav city the next day and ask for assistance while his father is away.

    They waved him off, watched him transform into his rujin form. His bronze fur caught the moonlight, but his grays were also prominent. He was their village’s _elder_ , and they all respected him. The older man ran off into the night, his howl filling all who heard it with hope. The night’s festivities were complete. He watched as mother’s ushered their children inside. The rujins all entered their wooden homes one by one, and slowly the candles started to go out. Iwaizumi started to pick up the messes left behind.

    A hand slid along his back, sending tingles up his spine. He knew it was Oikawa before he saw him. The silver rujin began to help him pick up the messes, his brown hair hiding his face from Iwaizumi’s questioning gaze. They cleaned in silence, the sounds of the woods around them being the only noise. Branches snapped, the wind blew and whistled. He waited patiently for Oikawa to speak first; he _needed_ him to speak first.

    “Iwa-” Oikawa started, but he cut himself off. He cleared his throat before restarting. “I don't think we-”

    Iwaizumi cursed when a whine pierced the air, making Oikawa shut his mouth. He was both grateful and ungrateful for the distraction. Iwaizumi knew what Oikawa was about to say, and he was not ready to hear it. His heart pounded in his ears, but he could not allow it to eat away at him. His head quickly snapped to the forest, his ears listening for the source.

    “Did you hear that?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa. His lover nodded his head, keen eyes gazing about the forest. Oikawa was a _silver_. This meant he was born naturally smarter than the other types of rujins; it was no secret to anyone that silver rujin were capable of many things - even the dangerous kind. No rujin was truly allowed to mate with a silver. Their ability to absorb information at impossible rates was passed on to their offspring. It's especially taboo for a bronze to mate with a silver. Bronzes are born with brute strength; couple that with a brain that never stops learning, and a killer is born.

    Another whine reached his ears, and he searched wildly for the source. His feet worked faster than his mind did, bringing him to the sound. Another whine filled the air; someone, a _rujin_ , was injured and in pain. He had to find the person and help them. It was an _urge_ in his bones to care for any rujin in distress. He was groomed to be pack leader since birth, and he gained nurturing instincts because of it. Beneath the base of a tree sat a naked man. His black hair was past his shoulders and full of leaves and twigs. He had cuts and wounds all over his body. Someone had deliberately went out of their way to try and kill him, but it seemed he had escaped whoever it was.

    When Iwaizumi got closer, the man forced himself to scoot away, pain contorting his face. “Please,” he managed to find his voice. “Leave me alone.”

    “Let me help you,” Iwaizumi tried to reason. The man shook his head, whining when that hurt too. Iwaizumi took another step closer. The man tried to crawl away, but his body gave out. He cried as he lay wasted on the ground, whispering over and over again to _leave me alone, please._ With a final heart shaking cry, he passed out from the pain coursing through his body, his long limbs sprawled out in the dirt. He saw his chance and acted quickly.

    Iwaizumi lifted the man up, surprised by his heavy weight. _Is he a bronze?_ His muscle mass far exceeded any other rujin type; it was nearly impossible for a snow to gain muscle mass, and only a little less difficult for a silver to do so. He was trained to be able to pick up on the scents of different types of rujin, but the scent the man in his arms secreted was nothing he was familiar with. It was smoky and metallic. Snows were always soft, and silvers were always sweet. The man in his arms was neither. _Must be a bronze._

    He carried the man to his home in hopes to treat his wounds. What kind of leader would he be if he let a man die just outside of his town? Oikawa was already waiting in front of his door, concern on his features. “Who is that?” he asked, his voice raising in pitch as he gazed at the man. He wanted to talk to Oikawa, address the issue he was trying not to think about, but that was a conversation for later. At this rate, he doubted he would ever get the chance to talk to his lover.

    “I don’t know,” he said. He set the man down on a bed in a spare room. He was more heavily injured than he realized, Iwaizumi could now see that in the light. _Who did this to you?_ The strange man was his current concern. He had never seen him before. Rujin are careful not to stray into another pack’s territory. It made no sense that the stranger would not be able to sense the danger of entering the woods around his town. He would question him later when the stranger is back to full health. “Get Makki, please?”

    Oikawa hesitated before nodding, slipping out to go find their partner. Hanamaki was knowledgable when it came to apothecary and healing; Iwaizumi was sure that Hanamaki would be able to heal the stranger with ease. “Don’t worry. You’ll be better soon,” Iwaizumi told him. The man did not respond, but that was to be expected.

     _Who are you?_

**~OoO~**

    Suga was the best to practice with, Hinata thought. He was able to adapt to anyone. If he ended up falling from the breeze, he would softly chastise the Rogur before encouraging them to try again. His bright smile made any mistakes the Rogurs made seem far less severe.

    Tsukishima was a bit more difficult. He would get upset if the Rogur lost their hold, and he would frequently take breaks when he got too annoyed. Asahi provided little to no feedback if the Rogur messed up, so there was nothing to be learned with him. Yachi, in general, was pretty bad at flying. She made the practices more of a challenge for them because of her own personal inability.

    This practice existed so the Rogurs could learn to use their wind for long periods of time while also having to constantly change the direction of it from afar. It was a pull on the veins, the magic coursing through their blood not used to such strain. Hinata wondered what that felt like. Ur'Wans could not practice magic. They were as close to mortals as the _Vilri_ could get. The magic lying dormant in their blood is used only once in their lifetime: to grow wings when they are children.

    Kageyama pulled him out of his thoughts with loud cursing. Hinata could only watch as the ravenette plummeted through the air. It was like it was in slow motion; he could see the panic on Kageyama’s features, could see him struggling to open his wings correctly but some unseen force was locking them in place. Then he was on the ground, a shaking _thud_ drawing the attention of everyone nearby.

    Hinata stood up from where he sat on the grass, running over to where Kageyama was crumpled. Blood and feathers surrounded him; Hinata felt panic course through his veins. “Are you alright?” he shouted, though he knew the answer already. Kageyama screamed as he rolled over onto his stomach before he collapsed in on himself, shaking from the pain. Hinata kneeled beside him, cursing the shirt Kageyama wore for blocking his view of the boy’s injuries.

    Kageyama was crying, gripping the blades of grass beneath him, but not daring to move his shoulders. Hinata apologized quietly before ripping the shirt where the wings protruded. He was now given a full view of Kageyama's back. It was already starting to bruise, red and purple mingling in a hideous mess around the entirety of his back. Blood oozed from where his wings sprouted from his back, patches of his wings were without feathers. Hinata felt himself begin to tear up; he had never seen Kageyama get injured before.

    Daichi, who was on the other side of the clearing, had finally reached them. He dropped to his knees and began to assess the damage. His light touches made Kageyama cry a little louder each time. His wings were bent at a weird angle, and a bone at the top was protruding. Hinata felt sick to his stomach; _what happened to make him fall?_ Kageyama was beautiful in the air. Hinata was almost jealous of how graceful he was. It made no sense that he would fall like that. Suga gasped at the sight; Hinata did not notice him until then, so distracted by his own thoughts.

    “Who was working with him?” Suga's voice was cold, sharper than a knife. All the Rogurs turned their eyes to another boy. He had tan skin and fluffy black hair. His eyes were wide in shock, a hand covering his mouth. Suga stumbled back a step. “A-Akaashi?”

    The boy began to shake his head. “I was so distracted. I don't know what happened. I-I lost control. The wind stopped blowing and I couldn't bring it back fast enough,” his voice was shaking - his _body_ was shaking. The boy was so nervous and afraid; Hinata almost felt bad for him.

    “Let's call it a day. You should all go,” Suga decided, gesturing to the direction Hinata assumed they came from. The Rogurs all gathered together to take their leave, Akaashi trailing behind the group with slumped shoulders. Hinata brought his attention back to his family. Daichi had Kageyama curled up in his arms. Kageyama was still crying, and his wings were stuck in a half open position. Suga put his arm over Hinata's shoulders, a gentle smile on his lips. “He'll be fine. It'll take some time to heal, but he'll be okay.”

    Hinata could only watch Kageyama as he was carried away; his heart clenched at the sight, and he was not sure why. There was something strange about seeing an Ur’Wans’ wings devastated like that; Hinata could almost feel the pain on himself. It was unnatural.

    He could only hope Kageyama was okay.

**~OoO~**

    “It's so cold, Tets. Colder than it's ever been,” Bokuto mumbled. He was currently in Kuroo's arms on his bed. It was a position they found themselves in often; nothing comforted Bokuto more than the physical attention his friend gave him. Kuroo was running his fingers through Bokuto's hair, tugging softly at a few knots.

    “What's changed? Something must have happened to cause it to get colder,” Kuroo said. He was always level headed about Bokuto's wind. He needed that voice of reason when his thoughts got too cloudy and the static in his ears was too loud. It was why he liked being around Kuroo. No one else was as upfront and honest with him. Bokuto needed that honesty.

    “Umm.” Bokuto could not think of anything that changed. His life has been consistent. Wake up. Put on his Rogur armor. Go to his classes. Meet up with Akaashi. Secretly practice behind everyone's back. Go to the dorm and sleep. Repeat. His life has been consistent ever since his wind changed. The teachers were more reluctant to practice with him, and his classmates stayed far away from him. He had nothing outside of the few classes the Haven allowed him to take. He _wished_ something would change. “Absolutely nothing.”

    Kuroo laughed, a disgusting sound that Bokuto loved with his entire heart. “C’mon Kou. Think. I'm no Rogur specialist, but cold wind is _not_ normal. And now you're saying it's gotten _worse_?” Kuroo shook his head in disbelief, his hand in Bokuto's hair moving faster with his growing aggravation. “Everything has been a bit of a mess lately.”

    Bokuto nodded in agreement, laying his hand on Kuroo’s to stop the friction in his hair. Kuroo apologized quietly before going back to his soothing motions. “I was thinking, Tets…” he let himself trail off. Kuroo hummed in response. “About my wind…” Bokuto trailed off again. Kuroo stopped playing with his hair. “They aren’t going to keep me after today, I don’t think.”

    “Kou,” Kuroo sat up straighter. Bokuto also sat up, turning to face his friend. His expression was worried; Bokuto did not like to see that look on Kuroo’s face. The ravenette shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands. Bokuto felt the disappointment down to his bones. He had no control over it, though, so there was nothing he could say to comfort him. “As long as you know you have a home here. Always.”

    Bokuto nodded. His grin pulled at his cheeks and he wiggled his eyebrows at his friend. “Only ‘cause you love me,” he said. Kuroo laughed, the same disgusting one Bokuto loved, but it was cut short when someone knocked on his door. He sighed loudly to be dramatic - probably because they interrupted their fun - before telling them to come in.

    “Yaku said to just come over, so,” Akaashi trailed off. Bokuto sat up quickly at the uncharacteristically quiet voice. Akaashi had his head down, a hand rubbing his elbow, and his feet shuffling in place. He looked devastated, and it shot straight through Bokuto's heart.

   “Hey hey hey! What's that look for?” Bokuto asked. He scrambled out of the bed and rushed to stand in front of the smaller male. His strong hands gripped Akaashi's shoulders tightly. He never seemed so frail before. Bokuto could feel his body shaking under his hands. Now that he stood closer, he could see the tears trailing down his face. He pulled Akaashi tight against his chest. “Agaaashiii, what's wrong?”

    Akaashi shook his head as best as he could in the tight embrace, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's torso. “I did something really bad, Bokuto,” he answered, his voice muffled in Bokuto's chest. His tears were hot on his skin, and it burned straight to his heart. Bokuto held him closer, hoping his touch would help the other. After his breathing returned to normal and the tears slowed, Akaashi told them what occurred in the field.

    Kuroo had a shadow over his face, eyebrows scrunched close together. “You sure his name was Kageyama?” Kuroo asked, his tone deep. Bokuto raised a brow at him. Akaashi nodded, puffy green eyes narrowed with suspicion. Kuroo gently pushed past them, rushing down to the office. Bokuto was reluctant to follow him.

    “What's wrong, Tets?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo was digging through a box, slim fingers working the files quickly. With a quiet _aha!,_ he pulled out an envelope. He took the letter out and handed it to Bokuto. He read it aloud for Akaashi. “ _He was horrible, Kuroo. A real monster. I'm a Xiakav and I've never seen someone that frightening. The village here says he's just an Ur'Wan, but they didn't see what I saw. Ur’Wans don't glow like that. They don't have magic like that. They said his name was Kageyama. You should look into it. Signed, S_.”

    “Kageyama? No, it must be someone else. He's just a kid,” Akaashi spoke up. The tears returned to his eyes. “I hurt him. He's just a kid.”

    “I'm sure it's not the same person. But I'm going to check anyway,” Kuroo answered. His eyes were alight with determination. He took the letter out of Bokuto's hands and skimmed the words again. A smile pulled at his lips, sharp teeth glistening in the light of the candles. “And you're both going to help me.” Bokuto was not sure what he was planning, but the words sent shivers down his spine. Kuroo always gets carried away when he makes a plan. Bokuto only ever sees that aftermath, but Kenma has come running to him, afraid, one too many times. Kenma is usually a generally carefree person, so Bokuto knew that Kuroo had to have done some pretty terrible things to make Kenma want to stay far away from him.

    Bokuto also knew that this was the cost of befriending an entire horde of Xiakav. They were considered deadly creatures for a reason. They could kill in cold blood, and they feed off of other living beings. Bokuto has never been afraid of them, but the stories he hears makes him break out in cold sweat.

    Bokuto loved Kuroo, but he was not sure if he trusted him. “I don't understand what's going on? What's happening with Kageyama?”

    “As far as this city is concerned, I'm the one running it. That includes everything within it and around it,” Kuroo said. He started to look through more files and stacks of paper. He triumphantly pulled out a large piece of folded paper. He shook it until the whole thing unfolded. It was a giant map of the city. “There's a forest in the North and East end of the city, separated by the clearing you were in. The North forest houses a family of Ur'Wans. The ones you practiced with. He set the map down on his desk and grabbed a pen. He circled a tiny X on the paper. “That's where they live. I haven't given them much hassle on living there, but…” he dotted a path from the X in the North forest to the X in the East forest. “A pack of rujin live in a town on the edge of this forest. A colleague of mine visits there every so now and then. Apparently he has a friend or something. But,” he stood up straight and tossed the pen to the side. “He began to see really suspicious stuff happening in the North. He sent me a bundle of letters before the one you read. It _has_ to be the same Kageyama.”

    “I can't… He wouldn't,” Akaashi took a few steps back. He ran his fingers through his hair before exiting the room, the wooden door softly clicking back into place. Bokuto was not that familiar with Kageyama. It was mostly because he never got to practice with the Ur'Wans. He never had a chance to familiarize himself with them. He remembers Hinata; the ginger was really impressed with Bokuto's abilities, and he did not seem to care about his cold wind. He figured it was because Ur’Wans were uneducated, and Hinata didn't know that cold wind was a bad thing. Akaashi, on the other hand, knew the Ur'Wans very well. Bokuto would always watch him interact with them, and he was excellent at keeping them flying.

    Bokuto was torn between who to believe. He would give his life for Kuroo, but he trusted Akaashi so much more. “What did you have in mind for your _plan_?” Bokuto asked.

    “Well. They trust Akaashi. So. I think I'll have the both of you go to their home and ask them about Kageyama. Get a little more information on him,” Kuroo explained. The plan did not seem to be as horrible as Bokuto originally thought. It actually seemed to be pretty basic. _Was I wrong for doubting him?_ Bokuto was conflicted. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

    “Then that's what we'll do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on, so please ask me questions if you don't understand~~!!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading~! Leave a comment~~
> 
> Love Fornever,
> 
> Frostbuny


End file.
